Closet Monster
The Closet Monster is a scary monster that resides in the closet of the ten-year-old boy. He is very violent, and all of the other characters are shown to be terrified of him. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance The Closet Monster is appeared to be made up of dirty clothes found in the closet. He has a red and yellow face, his eye sockets are made from sleeves and his teeth are also made from sleeves. He has a laundry basket on his back, his fingers are made from socks and his claws are made from coat hangers. Role in the Series The Closet Monster is a vicious monster who tries to attack anyone who comes near his Closet, he is feared by the toys, insects and monster that also live in the bedroom. Although the Closet Monster is a vicious killer beast, sometimes he can be a sympathetic character, since the Closet Monster acts like an animal, sometimes he is very gullible and gets confused easily. Relationships The Closet Monster is the mortal nemesis of Mr. Bumpy as the Closet Monster tries to trap him and eat him every time he comes to his closet. He sometimes tries to lure Mr. Bumpy with a dirty sock, which is his favorite food, then he traps Mr Bumpy in the closet and attacks him. Mr Bumpy has escaped the Closet Monster many times, as mentioned in the series theme song, Mr. Bumpy always outsmarts the Closet Monster. In the season 2 episode "It Came from the Closet (And Wouldn't Leave)", the Closet Monster is taken out of his closet and put under the bed. Mr. Bumpy realizes that the killer monster is in his home and tries to escape with his life. Bumpy spends the episode trying to outsmart the Closet Monster, such as running away, torturing him with awful noises, tricking him with a pretend photo shoot and distracting him with a video projector. Bumpy then gets an idea and tries to find the Closet Monsters's weakness, Bumpy ends up being eaten by the Closet Monster and unzips the "Master Zipper" which is the Closet Monster's weak point. Mr. Bumpy slays the Closet Monster and is victorious. In the end, the Closet Monster returns alive, but has shrunk in the wash, much to the joy of Mr. Bumpy. The tables have turned and Bumpy roars and scares the monster back to his lair. The Boy believes that there are monsters in his room, although The Boy has never seen the Closet Monster he is sort of aware of his existence. In the season 1 episode "To Sleep Perchance to Burp" The Boy tells his mother there is a monster in his room, The Mom tells him that there is a monster in his closet but it won't get him if he goes to sleep. When Mr. Bumpy goes off to fight the Closet Monster, the Boy decides to get the Closet Monster before he gets him. The Boy opens the closet door and attacks the unseen monster with a baseball bat, The Boy helped overcome his fear of the Closet Monster, and without realizing it he also saved Mr. Bumpy from the Closet Monster. Squishington also fears the Closet Monster, both Squish and Bumpy are afraid of the monster, however Squish is mostly a coward and Bumpy is slightly braver than his friend. Although Squish is a scaredy-cat, when push comes to shove he can overcome his fear and confront the Closet Monster. In "The Bowl of the Squishy Prince", when Mr. Bumpy is in danger, Squishington bravely goes into the closet and battles the Closet Monster to rescue Bumpy. When Squish realizes that he saved the day without being a real prince, he faints after defeating the Closet Monster. Molly Coddle has attempted to befriend the Closet Monster, as Molly is very kindhearted and caring she believes she can comfort anything. In the episode "Comforting the Uncomfortable" Molly tries to befriend the Closet Monster, such as feeding him milk and cookies and singing him a lullabye, but Molly's attempts fail when her friends attack the Closet Monster, thinking to be rescuing Molly. She scolds them for ruining her hard work, but the Closet Monster then tries to eat her and Molly realizes her mistake. Molly's friends then rescue her from the clutches of the Monster and in the end they trap him back in the closet. Destructo and the Closet Monster are both rivals since they are both Mr Bumpy's enemies. In the episode "A Long Long Day" Destructo and the Closet Monster both fight over Mr Bumpy, hours pass and they decide to have a break. During the break, they get along, but when the break is over they resume fighting over Bumpy. Destructo has also fought the Closet Monster a few times, such as in "Love's Labor Bump" Destructo goes into the closet and is brutally beaten and injured by the monster. In "Twas the Night Before Bumpy" when the Closet Monster appears, Destructo along with the Cute Dolls scream "Ahh Closet Monster" and they all hide. This seems out of character for Destructo, since he has never feared the Closet Monster before. In the Christmas special, "T'was the Night Before Bumpy", Squishington is captured by the Closet Monster, while Mr Bumpy gives the Closet Monster a Christmas present to appease him. The present is revealed to be a neck tie which the Monster happily accepts. At the end of the special, The Closet Monster returns to thank Mr Bumpy for the Christmas present and gives him a sock, which he quickly eats. Habits The Closet Monster enjoys Milk and Cookies as seen in the episode Comforting the Uncomfortable even though they give him a stomach ache Trivia * The Closet Monster's face kind of resembles Oogie Boogie the main villain from The Nightmare Before Christmas. * The Laundry basket on the Closet Monster's back is kinda like a turtle shell which he could be based off of a turtle or a little bit of the video game character Bowser the main antagonist in most of the Mario games. * The Closet Monster is the only character in Bump in the night (besides the Glove from the episode "All You Need is Glove" that can't speak. * In the episode "It Came from the Closet (And Wouldn't Leave)" Mr Bumpy says him and the Closet Monster knew each other since they were babies where Bumpy whacks the Monster with his rattle causing him to cry which is possible is how he became enemies with Bumpy and tries to eat him. *The Closet Monster has appeared on very little Bump in the night Merchandise but he makes a cameo in the book A Bumpy Ate My Homework which is based on the episode Story Problems and he also appeared on the Bump in the night thermos that came with the lunch box by Aladdin,Also appeared on a Bump in the night sticker set. Gallery CM01.JPG|The Closet Monster hiding in "Comforting the Uncomfortable" CM02.JPG|The Closet Monster about to attack Molly Coddle CM03.JPG|The Closet Monster seeing that he and Molly both match CM04.JPG|The Closet Monster cuddling up to Molly CM06.JPG|Molly about to feed the Closet Monster with cookies and milk CM05.JPG|The Closet Monster drinking a carton of milk CM07.JPG|Close up of the Closet Monster CM08.JPG|The Monster letting out a huge burp CM09.JPG|The Closet Monster angry and about to attack Molly CM10.JPG|Mr. Bumpy rescuing Molly from the Closet Monster CM11.JPG|The Monster heading back into the Closet where Bumpy and friends trap him inisde CM12.JPG|The Closet Monster grabbing Mr. Bumpy in "To Sleep Perchance to Burp" CM13.JPG|The Closet Monster grabbing Bumpy by the tongue and shaking him around CM14.JPG|The Closet Monster trying to attack Bumpy in "It Came from the Closet and It Wouldn't Leave" Closet monster posing for the camera.JPG|The Closet Monster posing as Bumpy takes photo's Closet monster wearing pink curlers.JPG|The Closet Monster wearing curlers Closet monster photo3.JPG|The Closet Monster in a funny photo Closet monster smiling for the camera.JPG|Mr. Bumpy tricking the Closet Monster by acting like a photographer Closet monster pose before falling in.JPG|The Closet Monster posing while about to fall into a pit Closet monster about to fall into the garbage pit.JPG|The Closet Monster falling into the garbage pit Closet monster falling into the garbage pit.JPG|The Closet Monster falling in Mr bumpy to closet monster speaking of which.JPG|Bumpy tricking the Closet Monster by asking if he wants to see a video of his life Closet monster confused by bumpy.JPG|The Closet Monster confused Bumpy and the closet monster watching the film projector.JPG Baby closet monster crying.JPG|The Closet Monster and Bumpy as babies in the video Closet monster eating popcorn.JPG|The Closet Monster eating popcorn The closet monster roaring realizing he was bamboozled.JPG|The Closet Monster roaring because he was tricked Bumpy telling the monster to take a break.JPG Closet monster making the yo yo go down.JPG|The Closet Monster playing with a yo-yo Closet monster smiling that he can terrorize bumpy now.JPG Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.03.01 am.png|The Closet Monster about to eat Mr. Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.03.10 am.png|The Closet Monster swallowing Bumpy Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.07.54 am.png|The Closet Monster dying after having his "master zipper" unzipped Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.08.22 am.png|The Closet Monster defeated Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.08.53 am.png|A Victorious Mr Bumpy standing over the defeated Closet Monster Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.10.29 am.png|Bumpy carrying the remains of the Closet Monster Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.12.37 am.png|The Closet Monster's tiny claw appearing in the laundry pile Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.13.31 am.png|The Closet Monster accidentally shrunk in the wash Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.14.09 am.png|Bumpy realizing that the tables have turned Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.15.47 am.png|Bumpy about to get vengeance on the tiny Closet Monster Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.16.02 am.png|Bumpy roaring at the tiny Closet Monster Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.16.25 am.png|The Closet Monster running away and whimpering Screen Shot 2015-11-30 at 10.16.33 am.png|The small Closet Monster returning to his closet lair CM17.JPG|The Closet Monster trying to eat Squish in the Christmas special CM16.JPG|The Closet Monster ripping open the present Bumpy gave him CM19.JPG|The Closet Monster showing his new neck tie CM18.JPG|The Closet Monster enjoying his stylish neck tie CM15.JPG CM20.JPG|Molly complementing the Closet Monster's tie CM22.JPG|The Closet Monster sulking Screen_Shot_2016-06-24_at_11_21_11_am.png|The Closet Monster howling humming and growling his own verse in the Long Long Day song from the episode Long Long Day Bump_with_the_closet_monster.JPG|The Closet Monster trying to capture Bumpy in the opening theme Destructo_caught_by_closet_monster.JPG|The Closet Monster catches Destructo in the opening theme Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_08_32_pm.png|The Closet Monster luring Odie with a sock in the episode "Love Stinks" BITN Lunch box thermos Closet Monster cameo.jpg|The Closet Monster makes an appearence on the thermos that came with the Bump in the night lunch box Vintage_bump_in_the_night_stickers.JPG|The Closet Monster appears in one of the stickers as a part of this Bump in the night sticker set Closet Monster's appearance in one of the books.jpg|The Closet Monster makes a cameo in the book A Bumpy Ate My Homework Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters